Friend or Phantom?
by Cherilynn.L'Ombre
Summary: Elise Dayson is thrilled to be playing Christine in 'The Phantom of the Opera'  but when she starts recieving frightening pictures in the mail she starts to wonder if her co-star Eric is more like the Phantom than he seems.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers! Thank you all so much for having enough faith in my first ever published story to click on it. This is the first chapter but I have it almost finished on my computer. Reviews are seriously apriciated. *Cherilynn E. L'Ombre

* * *

><p>Friend or Phantom?<p>

Chapter One

Music seemed to be trying to pull me out of the hazy, sinister darkness that enveloped me. _Follow the music _I told myself _music will never hurt you. _I finally managed to haul my eyes open, embracing the morning light that fought its way through my dirty window. My alarm clock was playing the song I had been practicing with, that was its way of waking me up. _Nothing like Italian arias to drag you from a nightmare. _I groaned and hauled myself up_,_ then reality hit me in the face. Today was the day I entered the Grant Lare Theater Company. My old headmistress had made a few calls and I landed a part that had been vacated by a soprano who needed a serious throat surgery. She wouldn't be singing for at least a year and so, I, Elise Charlotte Dayson, would be playing Christine Daae in Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera.

I got dressed in a dazed rush. I sprinted down the stairs of my apartment building and collided violently with the occupant of apartment 1a. He was a shy guy who always wore a hood and to the best of my knowledge he was the only person in my building who hadn't complained about me singing too loudly at odd hours. My building super had threatened me several times that I had to tone it down or move out. "I am so sorry, it's my first day of work and I don't want to be late. Of course, that's no excuse the theater is around the corner, I'm just too nervous to sit still." I fell silent when he didn't reply; I was embarrassed that I had babbled like that. I wasn't normally the nervous type but I hadn't been able to hold a job and acting and music were my passion. I didn't want to lose this. Blushing madly I turned to go and walked quickly toward the door.

"I'm glad to hear you got a job at the theater, from what I've heard when you practice, you're very good. You deserve this chance. May I ask what play; I'm fairly familiar with many of the shows around here." He said this just as I was leaving the building, but I turned to answer him anyway.

"I'm playing Christine in The Phantom of the Opera." I smiled a bit dreamily; this was a part I'd been imagining myself in since I was a junior in high school.

"It is a spectacular part for a soprano. I am sure you will do it justice. Good luck, Miss Dayson." He unlocked his door and vanished inside his apartment. Leaving me to smile at the unexpected compliment.

The producer of the show greeted me and then proceeded to talk endlessly while I kept trying to prove that this was real. I was truly living out one of my fondest dreams. The director walked quickly up the aisle, halting when he reached us. "So, this is the girl Mrs. Phillips sent over. She made it very clear that you were very familiar with the role. I hope she was correct." His words formed both a question and a challenge. I answered and accepted both.

"I've been fascinated by the part since I was in high school. I've practiced with the songs hundreds of times and used them in projects for both musical theory and vocal classes." I said, hoping that I could muster some acting skills and be confident.

The director, Mr. Reginald, nodded, relieved. I smiled, then decided to jump right in. "When can I start?" Mr. Reginald rolled his eyes but ordered me to take the stage and begin singing "Think of Me" from the top. I was thrilled. "Think of me" was a sweet aria that I practiced frequently and felt comfortable singing. I felt like I was floating through the first verses. I made it to the instrumental and the rehearsal pianist looked more than pleased. Next came the part when Raoul broke into the song, realizing that the lovely girl singing on the stage was in fact his old childhood friend. "_Can it be?" _I heard the lines sung in an oddly familiar tenor. "_Can it be Elise?"_ The pianist ground to a halt and the young man who had been singing looked confused for a moment at his mistake then he ran towards me and lifted me off my feet. He swung me through the air in a wide circle. I was struck by the fact that even two years out of high school and our relationship, Richard Octavius Morris's smile still made me melt.

"Lissie!" He cried after setting me back on my feet. He seemed completely thrilled to see me, and I found that the feeling was mutual. But still, I hated when he called me by that stupid pet name. Little Lissie, he started calling me that when we were assigned as partners in acting a scene from this same show. "All I Ask of You" was the song we were assigned and I made him watch the movie which he said he would only do if I watched with him. That was our first date. We were together for two years, until just before graduation. And now, he was back in my life and the same show had pulled us together again.

Fate was honestly trying to drive me insane, or my old headmistress was. It would be just like Mrs. Phillips to try and get us back together and I had no doubt that she knew who was playing Raoul. "Rom," I said, using my nickname for him, "It's good to see you. I had no idea you would be in this." I blushed suddenly, realizing how that must sound considering the last conversation we had was me telling him that he didn't take his talent seriously enough. But Rom smiled, not noticing my embarrassment.

"I was kind of surprised to see you too, obviously." He was beaming. And I thought guys didn't like running into their old girlfriends.

"I thought it was funny, but I might be the only one." I said nodding to Mr. Reginald who had pressed his mouth shut so firmly that he appeared to no longer have lips.

"What is the meaning of this?" he sputtered angrily

"It would appear they've met before" The producer said winking at me to see if I recognized his allusion. I laughed, smiling up at Rom who was rolling his eyes a little but laughing.

Mr. Reginald- who we usually just called Reginald- clapped his hands together to assemble the cast. "People, we have little over a month and a half to opening night. From here on out it is work, work, work. Our new soprano starts today, everyone this is Elise Dayson; she will be playing the part of Christine. Before I continue I expect an explanation as to how the two of you know each other. Mr. Morris, explain if you will."

Rom looked at me and I nodded encouragement. "Lissie and I met at school when I was a junior. We were assigned to create and choreograph a scene from a musical for a joint project in Vocal and Acting. It was a huge project and she helped me limp through it. After it the teachers put us together for other showcases because they said that I was better when I worked with her." I heard a few snickers when Rom called me "Lissie" and I glared at him, but by the end of his narrative Rom had everyone's attention.

Reginald had two more questions. "What was the scene you had to do for the project and how bad was the breakup?" He said bluntly. I shifted awkwardly, they breakup was my worst memory from high school. Rom and I shouted at each other for nearly an hour before I told him to get lost and that we were done. Rom came to the rescue with an answer.

"The scene was 'all I ask of you' and the breakup was two years ago, there are no hard feelings." He stated. I was very pleased to hear that he could shrug off the blowout fight, so I put it behind me and moved on right then. Reginald dismissed us and asked that we take a quick break before beginning the 'Notes' scene leading up to 'Prima Donna'. I was about to walk over to Rom when a ridiculously handsome black-haired man waved to me. He closed the distance between us in a few strides and introduced himself as Eric Devarrow, to play the Phantom.

"How convenient," I said with a smile, holy crap, this man was attractive.

"Why?" Eric asked, puzzled

I sighed and hoped that he was talented enough to make up not having read the book or even looked into the background of the show enough to know that "the Phantom" was named Erik. "The Phantom character in the book is called Erik. You should read it, it gives a much better look at the character that what you get from just the music." I said patiently waiting for his excuse not to read it.

"Wow, the book," he said, "Damn, I should have thought of that. You have no idea the problems I've had identifying with the character enough to do the part justice." I laughed, a guy like Eric _would _have a problem identifying with a deformed guy who lived in the basement of an opera house.

"I'm really glad I could help, I think you and I are going to work well together." I smiled, and wondered how old he was in the back of my mind. Was he out of my league? Maybe, but innocent flirting never hurt anyone and he was the type of guy you just flirted with out of reflex.

"I think so too, I just hope I can compare, you sounded spectacular out there. The rest of the cast will be falling over their feet to keep up." His praise was a little much, but I ignored the excess and smiled. I was glad that the person I would be spending most of my stage time with was nice. Reginald called out that he had changed his mind, he wanted to work on the 'Little Lotte/ The Mirror' scene. I was on.


	2. Chapter 2

Just one quick note, by this point you should have mostly figured out which character is which, if you haven't let me know in a review and i'll tell you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom or the lyrics that i occasionally use in the story. I also do not own the song titles that also come up. All the rest is mine though, because this is a rather broad version of the story. *C.E.L

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Rehearsal was probably the most grueling five hours of my life, and I loved every second of it. Afterwards Rom offered to share a taxi with me. I politely refused. I wasn't quite sure I wanted to get back together with him and I was starting to think that was his aim. Also it was flat out ridiculous to hail a taxi just to go around the corner. After hearing that I lived so close he asked if he could walk me home. "I can hail a taxi from your building." He concluded.

I smiled. Rom's persistency had not diminished at all in the years since he had refused to watch the 2004 Phantom of the Opera movie unless I watched with him. "Sure, Rom. You can walk me home if you want."

We chatted about high school on the way. Talking about the music and theater arts academy that we had both attended was unusual because I couldn't say much without Rom coming up and I guessed it was the same for him.

When we reached my building, and I was about to say goodbye, Rom halted mid-sentence to ask me a question. "Elise, do you want to get coffee with me some time? I know a great place down the block from the Grant." He looked hopeful, almost pleading, "I know you're not interested in dating because of the show, but we're old friends, we need a chance to catch up." At that point any idea I'd had about saying no evaporated.

"Sure Rom, I'd love to. By the way, are you going by Richard now? I thought I heard people calling you that during rehearsal." I asked, hoping I hadn't made us look like one of those weird couples that had special names for each other.

"No one gave me time to say that I preferred to be called Rom, like my initials. So now I'm Richard." I smiled wryly, "But hey, now that you're here maybe it will catch on. See you tomorrow." Rom turned around and walked off, presumably to hail a cab.

As I entered the building I head the door of apartment 1a slam closed but I didn't think anything of it, My super's wife had said he had a bit of a temper, that's why it surprised me so much that he didn't mind when I practiced too loudly. Still part of me didn't really want to know what had made him angry. And besides, I had too much practicing to bother with the issues of my neighbors.

I practiced 'Angel of Music' for an hour then moved on to 'I remember'. These were songs that I knew but had never really focused on. I also knew that I had to make a more concentrated effort on 'twisted every way', in my opinion it was one of the most important songs in the whole show and I could not understand how Christine would be feeling. Fear certainly, but it was more than that. She was also determined to do this. When she is singing this song she is saying that she is aware of the danger, but she knows she must work through it. Then there's that one line that always trips me up; "_Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice?_" She worries about him, she doesn't want to hurt him, but she knows she must. Christine was a much more complex character than I had thought at first. Or maybe I was over complicating her. Maybe she was just a girl who had a crush on a hot rich guy- I understood that- but she also has an unrequited crush on her voice teacher. Who she hasn't ever looked at. I sighed and decided to just do vocal exercises. They were uncomplicated at least.

That night I dreamed I was following a dark haired man down a long passage. The passage went on and on until, it seemed to slowly be getting lighter. I sat up sharply, head spinning. I was sweating and breathing hard. The show was getting to me already, and I had only been on cast for a day. I showered and dressed for another long rehearsal. My apartment door bell buzzed. I ran over and answered the door; the visitor was my super's wife, Mrs. Gray.

I blanched, knowing I was about to get another complaint about the singing. She didn't bother with hellos. "You were singing loud enough for me to hear you last night. The Phantom of the Opera, am I right?" I nodded slowly. "The lady who lives next door asked me to thank you. Your voice seemed to have a magical effect on her colicky baby. She said that you were like 'an angel sent from heaven to help her'. You got lucky this time; my husband has said many times that if he gets one more complaint about you he would kick you to the curb. I will try to discourage him from doing so but please try not to be more trouble than you're worth, Miss Dayson." Her formality reminded me of the man from 1a, who I had run into yesterday.

"Mrs. Gray? What is the name of the man who lives in apartment 1a? I ran into him yesterday and he seemed to know my name but I didn't know his. Also, I need to apologize for nearly running him down." I explained.

Mrs. Gray nodded, "his name is Ethan Dashaven. He once asked me what your name was, and I was sure I would receive a complaint about your noise. Though how he could hear you from the first floor is beyond me. Well I have work to do. Please excuse me." She left and I gathered my purse and water bottle and followed her out. It was time for another rehearsal. I mentally reminded myself to send Mr. Dashaven a note to apologize.

In the lobby on my way out I once again ran into a tall dark figure. If it was Mr. Dashaven again I would feel pretty bad. Fortunately for me it was Eric. He smiled and my stomach fluttered a little. "Hello, Elise. I was wondering if you would mind if I walked you to the theatre today? There are some things you should know before you accidently put your foot in your mouth during rehearsal." I nodded, in a cast as large as ours there was bound to be some drama and it would be best if I knew as much as possible.

"Yes, please tell me. I have a bad habit of creating awkward moments, the more I know the better." I smiled then wondered why that had come out sounding so strange.

Eric laughed and began his explanation, "Richard Morris and I don't see eye to eye about a lot of things so generally we avoid each other. I hope you won't feel hurt if I avoid you just a bit during breaks at rehearsals. As his ex-girlfriend I feel like things would only get worse between me and Richard if I were to strike up a friendship with you. I don't mean to offend you at all, of course."

I was a little offended nonetheless. "Rom doesn't get to decide who my friends are and besides, you and I are going to me spending most of our stage time together, we should at least be comfortable around one another." I wondered what he and Rom had argued about so I just decided to ask.

"I approached Rom because I was concerned that he wasn't putting all of his effort into the show. He spends a lot of time flirting with the girls and I just wanted him to focus. I know that he is more talented than some of the work I've seen from him. He was more than a little mad about it, he got really defensive and we haven't spoken much since then. I'm sorry to put you in this position, being in between two arguing cast members is never fun." He sighed and I could tell he had finished.

"Rom often doesn't realize how talented he can be. He probably got offended because he thought that you thought you knew more about it than he does. Give him another chance, I have no doubt that he'll improve. As for putting me in the middle of the argument, well it works out considering the parts so I guess it's okay." I said truthfully, skipping the part about Rom flirting a lot. It wasn't like him and I thought that Eric was probably trying to sort of pit me against Rom. It wasn't going to work; Rom and I had been too close for me to ditch him now just because there were pretty girls on the cast that he liked. As for Rom's potential, I didn't feel the need to tell him that I would be speaking to Rom in private about that very issue.

We had arrived at the Grant and so I skipped in ahead of Eric. For some reason I didn't want the cast to know that we had come together. Especially not Rom.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, thank you all for reading! I would love some reviews so let me know what you think. The story is almost done on my computer so it shouldn't take me long to finish up-loading. Thanks again *C.E.L

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Rehearsal was going really well, and I could tell that Rom was putting his best effort into the music. There was only one time I could really tell that Rom and Eric didn't get along, I was onstage with Eric during his solo. 'Music of the night' is really just one long musical double entandre, so there were definitely some things that had to be worked out. Pretty much I just stood there getting felt up until I had to faint. Eric on the other hand had to be singing a relatively difficult song, feeling up a girl, and then carrying said girl to the bed when she faints. I had it easy, Eric, not so much. Rom was not handling it very well. He seemed furious about where Eric's hands tended to stray. Rom hit his limit when Eric started stroking my hair while singing right in my ear. His voice was as gentle as a whisper but loud enough for the whole theatre to hear. He was definitely well cast for the part.

Playing Christine to Eric's Phantom was easy. It wasn't hard to act the part of a girl who had become captivated by a voice in the dark when that voice was Eric's. It also helped that I knew what Eric looked like. Unlike Christine I knew that Eric was extremely attractive, which made it even easier to act attracted to "the voice".

Rom was well cast to. He did seem like the stereotypical prince charming who rescues the princess. But there was way more to Rom than that and I wanted him to show that onstage. Raoul was the sort of character who could be played with and altered by the actor. I knew that Rom could make him into a kind of badass. Not that Rom's current portrayal was bad, but it was typical, and I hoped that we could move past typical because I would never pass for a standard Andrew Lloyd Weber Christine. In the book Christine was blond. In the movie she was a brunette and most musicals have her played by a brunette. I was commonly compared to deer based on my hair color. My hair was a reddish light brown that had flecks of gold in it, it was long enough to be curled the way it was worn by Rossum or Brightman, but I wasn't sure that was the direction the costuming department wanted to go. I just hoped they didn't ask me to dye it. Shrugging off my tangent I watched Rom onstage. He looked pretty good and he sounded better but if you put him in a scene with Eric, me and him singing he wouldn't hold up. I would have to practice with him some more.

The lair scene was too much for us to do that day, it was hard to meld two tenor parts, one soprano, and the chorus in the background so Reginald left that for our next rehearsal, which was Thursday morning. I felt blessed to have a day off to just work on my solos. 'Wishing you were somehow here again' needed more work than I cared to think about. Where was the angel of music when you needed him?

Eric approached me after I had packed my music away, "Hey can I walk you home?" He asked.

"No, thanks I can find my own way. See you Thursday." I hurried off but he caught up to me with no difficulty.

"So I see Rom got to you. I'm telling you I'm not in the wrong here, that guy is bad news, he doesn't care about the show and I don't think he really wants a relationship with you or any of the other girls." I fumed at his nerve. Did he honestly think he had any right to give me advice on my personal life!

"Mind your own damn business, jerk! For your information, I have no intentions of getting back together with Rom, he is an old friend and I enjoy spending time with him. I recognize Rom's full potential, and I intend to help him reach it, but you do not have anything to do with that. Good bye." I turned on my heel and left Eric staring after me, fuming.

Rom came sprinting after me, "No, Elise! Wait!" He yelled after me. Eric glared and stuck his foot out. I saw the trick and what would happen, it was horrible and childish and I couldn't stop it. I underestimated Rom though. He jumped nimbly over Eric's foot and continued to run towards me.

He came to a stop right before hit ran me over. "Elise, I'm really sorry. Please don't hold everything against me, it was wrong and I'm a jerk but I really do want to make it up to you." He paused for breath, panting slightly from his run.

For whatever reason I thought back to the day three years ago when Rom got into a fight on one of the trips to town we got every once in a while. The guy was standing in an alleyway and we were walking by, when he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me backwards toward him. I fought hard, squirming and finally stomping down on his foot. He let me go and I skittered out of the way just as Rom's fist connected with the guy's jaw. Rom hit him again, this time in the nose. To this day I have no idea what Rom was thinking. The guy was at least thirty and huge, not to mention drunk and angry. He threw a few punches toward Rom who managed to duck. Rom did not get luck a second time. The next blow hit him squarely on the stomach. Rom fell but got back up immediately, landing a few more punches to the man's beer gut. To me it looked like the scene in The Princess Bride when Westley fights Fezzik. He was obviously trying but Rom was not a big guy. He was well built, but this guy was 6' 5" and fat. Rom was 6' 2" and lithe. The man made another grab at Rom who ducked. The fat, drunk guy was unbalanced and he fell over trying to reach Rom, hitting the ground hard. He stirred a little, but did not get up. Rom and I left to clean up the blood from his nose and see what we could do about Rom's black eye.

The look in Rom's eyes now was the same one that I had seen when Rom punched that guy for grabbing me. He looked at me, desperation clear on his face. I wanted to tell him that it was fine that what Eric had said didn't matter. I wanted him to say that he still loved me. I wanted to say that I still loved him. I didn't say anything like that. I said, "I think we should go out for coffee tomorrow. I want to go over some of the music with you. If you don't mind." And Rom said that he would like that very much.


	4. Chapter 4

Cherilynn here, I forgot to mention before, the rating of this story is mostly for safety, the story has some very minor language, but some of the themes in this, while not inappropriate, would be hard for someone younger to understand. The story starts to get a little creepy, so brace yourself. This is a short, but very important chapter. *C.E.L

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Rom and I sat at a small coffee shop around the corner from the Grant, recapping yesterday's rehearsal. He kept on insisting that I was the best onstage and I kept telling him to shut up, that he was biased. It was really sweet and brought back memories from other productions that I had done in high school. We were both flirting and neither of us cared. Hanging out with Rom was just plain relaxing. After we finished and were walking out Rom stopped for a second, "Hey, Lissie?" He asked

"What? And stop calling me Lissie" I said.

"Never. Do you want to come over to my place after rehearsal? I was watching the Phantom movie the other day and something caught my attention. You're the expert so I wanted to see what you thought. If I'm right, some serious improvements can be made to my performance." He smiled, looking hopeful.

"Sure I'd love to." I was thrilled, hanging out with Rom once again. This show was a miracle. I should write to my headmistress to thank her.

As we were rounding the corned I noticed a familiar figure hurrying away from the direction we'd come. "Hey, is that Eric?" I asked Rom, pointing him out.

"Could be," he responded "same build similar height." He looked concerned, "Eric doesn't really like me, and I hope he's mature enough to not start spreading rumors around about us. Especially you, which would just be cruel." He frowned, but I just shrugged

"It probably wasn't him; this is a huge city, what are the odds that it was him anyway?" I shrugged it off. Eric wasn't a stalker.

Thursday's rehearsal began with Rom and I singing 'all I ask of you'. After having us run through it twice he informed us that, having watched the video Mrs. Phillips sent with the scene Rom and I created, he wanted us to do the same thing. The same graceful waltz, the same emotion and chemistry that we had worked with in high school. Reginald gave us the weekend to rehearse it on our own time, because we were spending this weekend getting costumes and props organized for us to begin using and working with them. Also we would be starting to figure out hair and make-up options.

Eric went around grousing about having to sing in a mask and sit in make-up for hours. The cast mostly told him to shut up; he had the lead part and if he didn't want to deal with the mask and make-up he should have refused the part. Only Maisy, who played Carlotta, seemed to feel any sympathy. She thought that it was an added challenge to sing while wearing a mask. I thought Maisy was just crushing on him.

Rom and I made plans to practice that Friday on the roof of my apartment, because neither of us had enough space to work on a choreographed waltz inside. "Let's just pray it doesn't rain" Rom laughed.

I was staying late with the choreographer to work on the dance in the very beginning of the show, we practiced for three more hours before she decided that I would be able to keep up onstage. I packed up, exhausted. I walked home as the city began to darken around me, street lights were lit and people were hurrying home. I got inside and mounted the six flights of stairs to my floor. I slid my key in the lock and noticed a letter on the floor of my tiny entry hall. My day instantly got better. My sister, Cece, was still in high school and she sometimes wrote me letters instead of just emailing me. Every time I got one of the letters she had some riddle or other amusing trick added to it which I used to fill time. I smiled and opened the letter.

Inside was a picture of Rom and I sitting together at the coffee shop. Scrawled under it in red paint were the words "He isn't good enough for you".


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much Artimes Sherwood (I really hope I spelled that right) for being my first review, I'm glad you like creepy because there's more to come. Sorry my chapters are all so short keep reading anyway please. And review!. this is one of my favorites of the chapters I've written so far, so I hope you like it. *C.E.L

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

It was difficult to fall asleep that night for obvious reasons. I tossed madly in bed, shaking and sweating at the same time. The note's threatening tone made my blood run cold, but at the same time I knew that whoever had taken the picture was not threatening me.

With a note like that I knew there were two options for whoever had sent it; It could be a cast member who thought it was funny to send jealous notes to the girl who plays Christine, or an unknown stalker who really was jealous.

Neither option seemed to fit. So far my cast members seemed friendly enough and none of them struck me as having such a cruel sense of humor. And I wasn't famous enough to have a stalker. These thoughts chased themselves around in circles in my head. I didn't know enough people for it to be anyone that I knew. All I could do was hope that no one was crazy enough to actually hurt me. Or Rom.

Eventually I drifted off into a dream of me running through a dark passage with someone chasing me. In the dream I was terrified; the man behind me had betrayed me. _He had seemed so nice!_ I kept on running, until I ended up onstage at the Grant. Voices were shouting "Sing! Sing!" I didn't want to, I was afraid. The man who had chased me would punish me if I failed. Fear coursed through me as I drew breath and opened my mouth.

I sat up, shaking like a leaf in a strong wind. Yesterday came back to me in a rush; Rehearsal, staying late, and the note.

I decided to take the note with me. I don't know why I didn't want to leave it in my apartment. It was like I thought it would disappear, leaving only the fear it had awakened in me as a reminder of its existence. I locked my door firmly behind me and headed downstairs.

I heard the original recording of 'Phantom' coming from Mr. Dashaven's apartment. As I approached his door the music shut off suddenly and I could hear him muttering angrily. He emerged from his apartment suddenly, hitting me with the door.

"Miss Dayson! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were there," Mr. Dashaven sounded really alarmed, considering he had barely brushed me with the door. "Please excuse me for that."

I laughed a little, "Only if you'll forgive me for nearly running you down the other day." I smiled but Mr. Dashaven kept his head down, shyly.

"O-of course, it was already forgotten." He muttered.

I glanced down at my watch, I had time before rehearsal. "So," I said, gesturing to his apartment, "You aren't a Sarah Brightman fan?"

"Ah, no I'm not. Of course, I wasn't overly impressed by Rossum's portrayal either." I took offense to this; I thought that the Rossum portrayal was perfectly acceptable. She at least brought some depth to the role. "Overall, I have not yet come across a perfect Christine."

I didn't say that what he had said put a lot of pressure on me. I simply said goodbye and made my way over to the theater and ditched my stuff in the dressing room. I gave my bag, which contained the picture, one final glance as I walked away. Eric was trying on the different masks he would have to wear during the show. Even with the mask on it was hard to believe that Eric was disfigured or evil looking, but as I passed the look he gave me was so… penetrating… that I felt my heart speed up.

Rom was waiting for me by the costumes department room. "Hello, Little Lissie." He said, raising his eyebrows; daring me to shut him up.

"Morning, Rom." I felt safe with Rom around. Past experience told me that he wouldn't let anything happen to me. But, then again, the note wasn't really threatening to me. Rom smiled that I hadn't gotten mad about the nick-name.

"You look tired, are you alright?" Rom's voice was suddenly concerned.

"Yes, Mother" I replied, "I just didn't sleep well that's all. Gosh, chill out." I didn't want Rom to freak out about the note, so I didn't tell him. I felt bad, brushing him off like that, especially since I was starting to think of him the same way that I used to, but he would freak out and abandon the part completely. And I was a little confused about the sender of the note.

I was starting to identify with the character Christine, and the part of me that was in character wanted to feel sympathy for this guy, even through the fear. The part of me that was me thought Christine was crazy, and she should stick to fear.

On the whole the day was successful. We all got measurements for our costume alterations. I was informed that my hair would be arranged in graceful, ringlet curls that were pinned slightly away from my face. It was a somewhat new look for Christine, as it moved away from the wild curls that were usually done for the musical. But the ladies in hair and make-up agreed that it would be a sin to cover my waist length fawn hair. I was less than pleased about my costumes though. Every one of them was either huge or extremely low cut and several were both. I was a small girl in all respects. At five foot two and less than a hundred pounds large gowns made me look like a cupcake. And low cut gowns didn't make much of a difference on me. My costumes for the last couple of scenes were the only ones that seemed manageable. Rom had it worse than me though, way worse.

"I do my best to make a foppish character a hell of a lot cooler and those women seem intent on making me look like a girl! Wasn't it enough that I grew my hair out?"

I reached up and fingered the ends of his hair, "You wish," I said, Rom should have known what he was getting into. "But hey, most of the time you're wearing evening clothes anyway so at least you can look classy." I was laughing inwardly at him. Rom hated formalities and evening clothes were not his thing.

"Yeah sure, but when I am not wearing evening clothes I'm wearing either a frilly shirt or a leather trench coat that makes me look like a cowboy pedophile!" At this I couldn't resist laughing out loud. I pitied Rom, who preferred cargo pants and old t-shirts, now having to wear frilly shirts.

"Well at least you don't have to wear tight pants." I said smiling

"Not yet." He muttered, darkly. I laughed out loud and looped my arm through his. We were heading back to my place to practice.

"I took the liberty of grabbing your bag for you" he said handing it to me.

"Thanks," I smiled, taking the bag, the picture it contained all but forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter starts to really get into the important stuff, keep reading and i'll keep writing! *C.E.L

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

When we got up to my shabby apartment I begged Rom to give me a minute to change before we headed up to the roof. I replaced my jeans and tee-shirt with a long skirt and top that would be more like the costume I would wear during the scene.

When I walked back into the room Rom stood up quickly, looking startled. "Ready?" I asked "I'll lead the way."

As we climbed flight after flight of stairs Rom looked more and more uneasy. "Please tell me you're not afraid of heights." I said, looking at him in the dim light from the bare bulb on the wall.

"I'm not; I'm just not overly fond of embarrassing myself trying to dance." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. I fought back a smile at seeing his old nervous habit. "I remember you basically dragging me through it during the presentation. I would rather that didn't happen this time around."

"You did fine, and we'll change it some for the performance, just so that it makes sense."

We did change the dance, but not as much as I'd thought we would need to. Rom didn't remember the dance as well as I did, but as always I was stunned by his ability to make no effort and still do extraordinarily well. This was a talent that had gotten him through high school and every performance we had ever done together. Rom could learn something once, never practice and still be the best at whatever he was doing, that coupled with his family's money and easy good looks made most guys hate him and most girls worship him. I was never one of those girls, which explains the attraction.

I sat down on a bench with Rom at the edge of the roof, our backs against the wall. "Can I talk to you about something?" He asked, suddenly breaking the silence.

"Okay, um, what?" I said, confused and inexplicably nervous

Rom looked embarrassed and then said, a little breathlessly, "When I grabbed your bag for you this afternoon, this picture fell out of it. I swear I wasn't going through your things. I just saw it when it fell." He took a breath and was about to say more when I interrupted him.

"I got it in the mail and I won't lie that it freaked me out a little. But it was probably just a cast member playing a prank on the girl who took the part of Christine. Right?" I want him to brush it off the way I do, I want him to forget about it, to leave it alone. But I know he won't and he doesn't.

"I won't let whoever it is hurt you, Elise." Rom is unusually serious about this and I suspect he knows something that he's reluctant to tell me. "I saw another one in your apartment today while you were changing. I didn't open it." He holds out another envelope. I open it carefully and see another photo; this one is of me in my room, taken from the fire escape outside my window. Fear courses through me. Under it my name is written in the eerie red paint. "Elise". Nothing else.

Rom takes a slow deep breath. "I have a suspicion as to who's doing this." He shifted uncomfortably for a moment and the said, "I think it might be Eric." I started to interrupt and he put up a hand to stop me, "Let me explain. He doesn't like me, and I know he told you I spend a lot of time talking to the dancers and other chorus members, I wasn't flirting with them, I was learning from them. One of them went to Eric's high school. He was a troubled kid, abused by his parents, his mom was a drunk and his dad took off when he was eleven. It was a bad situation, but when he was fourteen he got his first girlfriend. Strangely enough her name was Christine and she dated him to get back at her parents, because he was the local bad boy, you know. He got into acting through a rehabilitation program, it was that or juvie, after he got arrested." There was an obvious gap in Rom's story so I just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "When Christine broke up with him, he got obsessive, he was stalking her. He attacked the guy she dated after him, that's what he was arrested for. Rumor has it that when they went through his room they found dozens of pictures of her. Pictures like these."

I stood up and walked away from the bench. It was so much to take in. Eric had seemed so friendly. He was kind of a flirt and a little arrogant, but those weren't exactly uncommon in good-looking guys. Why would he stalk me? It just didn't make sense. "Rom, why me? I can't imagine him just targeting me for no reason." I said turning back toward Rom.

"He told one of the girls that he had a thing for you, then you and I started hanging out, and he already hated me. It kind of makes sense, in a twisted way." Rom rarely looks as worried as he did now.

"I'll do my best to avoid him, but honestly that's kind of difficult when we spend half our time singing together. I just won't let him scare me." I put my brave face on for Rom's sake. He sighed and I could tell he was still stressed about this. "Rom, calm down, I can handle this." I said, standing on my toes to kiss his cheek. It didn't escape my notice that this would be the most intimate we had been since before we broke up but that doesn't mean I expected him to turn his head at the last second and kiss my mouth.

We pulled apart after a moment. He looked a little embarrassed, "Did I mention that I've been crushing on you since I first saw you again?" His hazel eyes shone in the city lights, "This is going to sound really random but bear with me. My parents are having this huge Christmas party at their city place, it's sort of a fundraiser but it's mainly for talent agents and actors in the city. I wanted to ask if you would come with me, as my date." He looked so hopeful, as if he thought I would say no. "It would be great for your career so even if you don't want to go with me-"

"Rom," I interrupted "I would have gone out with you if you'd asked me to go get burgers. The fact that this is a seriously amazing opportunity just makes it better. One question though, will your parents mind? Because, as I remember, they didn't like me very much when we were together in high school."

"They started liking you more when they realized how much you motivated me. They like the idea of me being motivated to do anything, in high school they just weren't into the acting thing." He smiles, rolling his eyes a little, "Now they have too many friends in the business for me to quit."

"Would you, if you could?" I ask, genuinely curious. I hated the thought that he would give up something that he was so good at.

He smiles for real this time, "Hell, no." Hand in hand we walked off the freezing roof.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Readers! This chapter isn't exactly critical to the plot but it's important for the transition. Special thanks to Alaxanne who reviewed before she even read the story! Some of you should be more like her. I love reading you reviews and you all should know that I am in the home stretch of this story. Thanks for reading *C.E.L

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Rom and I watched the movie together the next night. We weren't really watching it so much as laughing at our old jokes from it. Rom's loft apartment was really nice compared to my shabby hamster cage. Of course, Rom's parents were extremely wealthy, through a combination of successful businesses and family money. Back in school Rom was always teased some for his up-scale background, but all of his friends knew that he was a lot tougher than he let on. He still was.

"So, this thing that your parents are hosting," I said, when we reached one of the silent flashback parts, "It's pretty formal, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah, it's black tie." Rom apparently didn't see that this might be difficult for someone who had spent the last six months waitressing at a corner café. "I think I'll be spending way too much time in a tux in December and January." He sighed, and of course I laughed. I would figure something out; I always did in the end.

The shrill ringing of a phone interrupted my thoughts and sent Rom springing up and into the kitchen to answer. "Hello, Mom," Rom said after picking up the phone, "Yes, I did find a girl to come with me… No, I'm not paying her, why would you think that?" I began to really wish I could hear the other end of this conversation. Rom's mother was hilarious as long as you weren't face-to-face with her. "Okay, Mom. I promise. You too, bye." Rom hung up the phone, rolling his eyes. "I must be adopted, because I really doubt that I'm related to her."

I laughed, Rom looked too much like his family to be adopted and he knew it. "How is your mother?" I asked.

"She's panicking a little. The party's only a couple of weeks away and the caterers just cancelled. She wanted to make sure that I had a date before moving on to solve that problem. I don't know why she had to ask, I already told her I was taking you." He said coming back to the couch I was sitting on.

"That's probably why she had to ask if you were paying your date." I said, bitterly "She still hates me." Rom's mother had been against me since we were sixteen.

"She likes you a lot more now, really. In high school she still wanted me to be a business man like my dad and marry some girl from our home town. She didn't like the acting thing, and since you were half the reason I kept at it, she didn't like you. Now she realizes that if it hadn't been for you, I would've quit school and run away from home, true to my delinquent nature." Rom's smile was making my heart pound, so I decided to make a graceful exit, truthfully claiming that I had a busy day tomorrow.

After a fairly successful rehearsal I declined an offer from Rom to walk me home, seeing as I was not going home. Instead I hailed a cab and gave the address of my best friend in the city. She and I had worked together as waitresses before I landed the role and she had been the first to know when I did. I hadn't seen her in almost a month so I was excited to catch up with her, but my visit was not for purely social reasons. Meaghan McGeary lived in a flat above her uncle's vintage clothing and antiques store. I knew that if I found a dress for Rom's party there, I would get a huge discount. Which I needed, seeing as I hadn't yet been paid by the theater company and what little money I had was going towards my rent.

Meaghan was thrilled to see me and after the appropriate amount of shrieking and breathless catching up, we got down to business. "So," Meaghan said, "you caught up with your old flame?" I laughed out loud. Meaghan talked like she lived in an old Hollywood movie, and she looked like she did too. She had huge, thickly lashed blue eyes and naturally curly gold hair. She had been trying to become a model for two years and had just last week signed with an emerging make-up company.

"I don't know about flame, but Rom and I are thrilled to be working together, and I admit that it's something a little more than a business relationship." I blushed and then filled her in about the fundraiser ball. "Long story short, I need a dress and I was wondering if you could help?"

"Love, nothing would make me happier." She said, leading me into the shop below.

McGeary's Antique & Clothing was tiny and cramped, but packed full of fascinating artifacts. Every time I circled the shop I discovered something different. It was a struggle to focus on the task at hand and find myself a dress. It took more than two hours of searching and trying on before I found the perfect gown.

It was low backed and flowing in a shimmering shade of leaf green. It moved and shifted whenever I did, sweeping the floor as I walked. "It's perfect." I breathed.

"You're going to take their breath away, Elise. Your guy won't be able to look away." Meaghan said, and I secretly hoped she was right.

I left the shop with my bag, taking care not to trip and drop the precious articles it contained. The emerald and gold earrings and bracelet we had found were probably not real but they looked it, and they matched beautifully. As I entered the cab, still smiling I thought I saw a man vanish around a corner just as I looked. Surely it was paranoia, Eric could not have followed me here, and he wouldn't have. I hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

This is a reall vital chapter and one of the most fun to write. I'm moving some relationships forwards and beginning the build to the big confrontation. Thank you for bearing with me, please review. *C.E.L

Chapter Eight

I woke up early the morning on Christmas Eve, due to my now recurring nightmare of being yelled at to sing while some sort of menace is lurking in the background. My dress was hanging on my bedroom door and I couldn't wait to put it on and let myself enjoy the evening, uncaring of what was to come. Before that though I had tons of things I needed to do. Not the least of which was calling my family.

My parents were never supporters of the idea that after high school I would move to the city to pursue a career in music and theater. When I did exactly that after graduation my parents basically limited contact to holidays and when my sister was home from boarding school. They didn't want Cece to know that we didn't talk. I hadn't even told my parents that I had this part. "Merry Christmas, Mom" I said, when she answered "We haven't talked in a while so I thought I should check up."

"Yes, I was wondering if you would make time to come visit? The family is here and everyone wants to see you." My mother said tentatively.

"Mom, I would love to, I'll see if I can hop a train for early tomorrow. I have this fundraiser with Rom tonight but I'll do my best to make it." I didn't think about the fact that my mother had no idea that I had reconnected with Rom.

"Rom as in your ex-boyfriend? The one you dated in high school?" I wondered who else it would be, Rom was my first serious relationship. "I'm happy to hear you two are back together, he was a charming you man." That he was. I was glad that my mother had not forgotten how much she liked Rom, whose upper class family had impressed her. "Oh, your father just came in. Here you should talk to him." There was a scraping sound as my mom handed off the phone.

"Hi, Dad!" I was thrilled to hear from my dad. I had gotten my passion for music from him, his family had owned an instrument store for over a hundred years and when he took it over he made it a national chain. I remember sitting in the original shop looking at sheet music and demanding that he teach me to read it.

"Merry Christmas, Lissie." My dad had always thought Rom's annoying nickname was perfect for me. "You're coming for tomorrow now, I heard?" he asked

"Yes, but I'll have to bring work with me I'm afraid." I said, waiting for him to ask what I was doing now.

"What's your new job? Last I heard you were a waitress." My dad's confusion was evident.

I kept my tone intentionally nonchalant, "I'm singing Christine in The Phantom of the Opera." I could hear my dad's jaw drop through the phone.

"That's wonderful, honey. Is that how you met up with the Morris boy?" My dad had never called Rom anything but "the Morris boy" and I still laughed about it.

"Yes, Dad and his name is Rom." My dad laughed and then wished me a merry Christmas, congratulating me once more on my new job.

I called Rom to invite him to come with me to my parents' place for Christmas day. He agreed on the condition that he would pay for the train fare to get us both there. I didn't argue much because I didn't have very much money, not that I would ever admit it to Rom. After calling my parents again to tell them Rom would be coming with me, I began to arrange what I would need to be beautiful for the ball tonight.

I was giving myself one final check in the mirror when my doorbell buzzed and I knew Rom was here to pick me up. I had managed to make myself very presentable and I hoped Rom would appreciate it. My long almost red hair had been knotted up in an elegant twist, with a few wispy tendrils hanging around my face. The green in my dress and earrings matched beautifully and my make-up was simple, yet noticeable.

Rom's reaction did not disappoint, of course I doubt my reaction to seeing him in his perfectly tailored tux left much to be wanted. He was impossibly handsome and yet, very different from his usual self. He seemed a little shy at first, and Rom was never shy.

Behind him, on the street was an elegant, if not very subtle limosine. "Rom, you're taking me to a ball, not the prom." I teased, sincerely touched by the gesture but unwilling to show it; uncertain as I was of our relationship.

Rom silenced me with a kiss. Then he whispered, his lips so close to my ear that his breath tickled, "Your dress matches your eyes." He turned around quickly then, opening the limo door for me. It wasn't a confession of love, but it made me shiver and blush all the same.

The ballroom Rom's parents had rented was absolutely stunning. The chandeliers shone as brightly as the sun and the whole room was bathed in a warm golden light. People in every kind of finery walked around, socializing or dancing. Mr. and Mrs. Morris were right at the door to greet us.

"Welcome," Mr. Morris boomed, "so glad you could come. Rom hasn't spoken of anyone else for weeks of course, and may I say he did find the prettiest girl in the city to bring along." I giggled at Mr. Morris's obvious flirting but Mrs. Morris cut in before I could make an appropriate remark.

"Yes, we were very pleased to hear that you would be working with Rom. That dress is lovely dear, wherever did you find it?" I was saved from responding by Mimi, the soprano who played Carlotta, coming over to say hello.

"I'm so glad we could make it, I'm just thrilled to be invited, and to be surrounded by some of the best talent agents in the city. It's absolutely thrilling." Mimi gushed in her slightly shrill voice.

"Who's we?" I asked casually, "I didn't know you were with anyone."

"Oh, we aren't together, not that I don't want to be, Eric is amazing." I should have known, beside me I felt Rom stiffen, his mouth set in a hard line.

"Eric, as in Eric Devarrow? My co star?" I asked, clinging to some hope that maybe Mimi came with another Eric.

"Of course, I mean, who else?" Mimi giggled and then blushed as Eric walked over and put his arm around her waist.

He had slicked back his jet black hair, and he seemed to know how good looking he really was. While Rom was easily described as "handsome" Eric was straight up sexy. Unfortunately he was an obsessive stalker who had been sending me photos of myself. I felt bad for Mimi who had played right into his hands. It was obvious how much she liked him; she never took her eyes off him. Eric, on the other hand, never took his eyes off me.

"Hello, Elise, I hoped you would be here." His cool half smile chilled me to my core. I turned to ask Rom to get me out of the situation, only to find that his father had dragged him to a corner of the room, and they seemed to be arguing. I was face-to-face with Eric. Alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, Readers, I'm going to get this chapter up then continue working, because right now, I'm writing chapter twelve so i'm in the home stretch. Thanks so much for favorite-ing my story everyone who did (I'm too lazy to name you all) Thanks! Get ready for some action in up-coming chapters. *C.E.L

Chapter Nine

"Your progress in rehearsals is admirable, Elise. I was concerned at first that you wouldn't have enough time, but you seem to have been well trained for the role." He laughed as if he had told a joke; Mimi smiled tentatively, not knowing what was funny. I said nothing. Keeping my expression carefully blank, I would not show him that I was afraid.

Eric looked up, and seeing that Rom was on his way back to me, he gave one last secretive smile, saying as he left, "Have a wonderful holiday, I will see you at rehearsals." He walked quickly away, with Mimi striving to keep up.

"I'm so sorry I had to leave you with that slimy creep. Are you alright?" Rom asked worriedly, "What did he say?" He continued, when I nodded that I was fine.

"He just said that I was doing well in rehearsals. He wished me a good holiday and left when you started coming back." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, calming myself. "Rom, let's just forget him, I want to have fun." Rom nodded silently, I could tell he was still pissed off.

We circled the room for the first hour we were there, I chatted with agents and directors who had rejected me for having a voice that was too classical. Now they all fawned pathetically, having heard rehearsal recordings. Only one producer really stuck out, his name was Andrew Firmann and he offered lead roles for both me and Rom in a show to be done in a newly renovated theater in Richmond, Virginia. "Rom, that's where you're from," I exclaimed, after Firmann had left.

"Yeah, I know," Rom replied, his eyes sparkled, "You don't live very far from there either, if I recall."

"I don't, but what I mean is, after this is over," By "this" I meant Phantom. "We could go there for Firmann's show, live where it's warm for a change, the money was good. Not that that's an issue for you, but it matters to me. Firmann seems to have offered us the perfect situation." I got lost in a daydream of Rom and I being part of the same cast and living close to one another. The ideas progressed and I imagined Rom eventually proposing. I quickly had to shake myself out of that one. Rom and I had just started dating again; I was getting way ahead of myself. Still, it was a pleasant thought, Rom was exactly the type of guy that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Maybe someday…

Rom and I danced together until well past midnight. I felt like I was living in a dream, one that I hoped I wouldn't wake up from. A dream where stalkers and eerie co-stars were vague shadows, nightmares you had as a child and had all but forgotten. Rom made me feel safe and loved, but I had already delved too far into the character Christine to write off the mysterious singer who haunted me. Even while the rational part of my mind fought those feeling back, the trained actress part of me welcomed them.

The truth was, I felt as if I knew him, he suffered in himself, he had talent that few recognized or acknowledged. I felt sympathy for him, yet the very thought of his "messages" filled my heart with icy fear. I knew escaping him would be difficult, but I hoped he wouldn't do anything to interfere with my singing or my career.

"Ms. Dayson!" a voice called from behind us, it was Andrew Firmann, whose offer had been the most tempting, "I must admit that I feel very- awkward- saying this, but some information has just come to light and I think that, perhaps, you and Mr. Morris- are not suited for the parts I offered. I am sorry." Firmann's nervousness was evident; he was very shaken by whatever "information" he had received.

"Sir, if I may, what could you have been told, and by whom, that would make you change your mind so suddenly?" I felt the familiar sting of rejection, the same as it had been when I was still struggling as an actress, trying to land even a minor role. I was not proud of abandoning my family, of not being able to pay my rent most of the time, and of being too arrogant to ask for help and beg forgiveness when I needed it, but I did not have shameful secrets, I had never sunk as far as many actresses trying to get a part. Firmann's informant was either lying or mistaken and I wanted to clear my name before I lost the chance of a lifetime.

"I was told by someone who claimed to be an acquaintance that you have a history of jealousy for other female cast-mates. In fact, he said that you had threatened and attacked them. He also mentioned that you received mysterious letters in the mail that told you who to target. I cannot be held to the offer I made earlier when I was not aware of the difficulties that your talent came with." He turned to leave, and I couldn't stop him. I was too furious to move, and too humiliated to speak up for myself.

Rom came to my defense immediately though. "That's not true!" He shouted, following Firmann. "I've known Elise since high school and she has never threatened her competition, because she doesn't have to. She is talented and dedicated and you would be lucky to have her on your cast." Rom was still fuming and I was a little worried he'd take a swing at Firmann.

"The offer is still open to you, Mr. Morris; I have heard nothing but good things about you." Firmann said, and I was almost sure he'd hit Firmann now.

Rom responded through clenched teeth. "If you don't hire Elise, I will not work for you, and I would rather clean sewers with my toothbrush than work for a slimy, groveling jerk like you. Next time you hear something about a person, you should check your facts before you act, dirtbag." Rom turned on his heel and walked away, I stayed behind to confirm my worst fears.

"Who gave you that so called information?" I asked, putting my acting skills to the test and trying to sound imperious. I was pleased that my voice didn't shake with the emotions I was repressing.

"I didn't get a very good look at him, it was dark. He was tall, and he had very dark hair, he was quite adamant about his information being true. He said he knew you very well. I saw no reason not to believe him." Mr. Firmann seemed to be trying to regain his composure but I think Rom's insults had shaken him.

Only one conclusion could be drawn, Eric had planted the information; I couldn't imagine it was out of spite for Rom, because Rom had still been wanted for the part. My best guess was that someone had wanted to separate us. I chased Rom into an alcove of the lobby, outside the ballroom.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Rom said, there was no need to ask who "he" was. Eric.

Nodding, I stepped closer to him, into his arms. I hated the feeling of being chased, the constant terror that he would take it further than just threats. As much as I tried to deny it, I knew the threats would eventually turn into actions.

"Take me home, please, Rom. I want to get an early start tomorrow. I just want to get away from the city for a while." I was desperately trying not to cry, Rom held me closer.

"I got the tickets, I won't leave you Lissie. I promise" The intensity in Rom's eyes was almost too much.

Forcing a smile I said, "That's all I ask of you." We walked out of the hotel together, ready for a break from the fear.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everybody! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Things finally start to heat up in this chapter so be prepared. Enjoy, and brace yourselves for some major plot twists. *C.E.L

Chapter Ten

The holiday was one of the best in my memory. My family obviously adored Rom, my younger, female cousins, maybe adored him too much. He charmed my grandmother, who could talk my father into anything and my mother kept telling me how wonderful he was. I didn't need her reminder but I was glad she approved. Rom seemed really happy on the ride home. Just before we left, he had a long conversation with my father, and as a goodbye, he said to me, "He's a good boy, Elise, he loves you." Those words very nearly made me cry.

We had finally finished rehearsals. Tonight would be our first ever performance. Everything had drawn together into a wonderful success. Onstage I managed to mask my discomfort of being around Eric; Reginald even said that I made the performance believable. As high, praise as it was it came at a cost. When I returned home, there was another picture waiting for me. This one was of me and Rom, embracing in after the confrontation with Firmann. In red paint were the words, "you can't escape me, he can't take you from me". It was the longest message so far, and the most chilling. When I showed it to Rom, he begged me to go to the police but I refused. If I said anything the show could suffer for it, and that wasn't a risk I was willing to take.

By the time I made it to the main floor of my building, Rom was waiting for me. "You shouldn't have come," I teased, "You might have been late." Rom smiled, his gold-flecked grey eyes dancing.

"You will never be late to an opening night, Lissie, we both know that." I laughed again, and we headed out into the frigidly sunny winter day. We laughed and talked about our excitement. Opening night was always a big deal, a rush of adrenaline that can't be described, and this was my first one as a real singer and actress.

"I can't tell if you're shivering from cold or excitement, Lissie." Rom teased, sliding his arm around my waist.

I laughed at him, "Excitement obvious-"I cut off suddenly with a scream. Out of the shadows of an alley someone had grabbed Rom, pulling him backwards.

Rom jerked out of his grasp and turned to face his attacker. He took a wide swing at the assailant, but he just missed him. The attacker's fist connected with Rom's eye with a noise that turned my stomach. As terrified as I was, I couldn't think of anything to do. I could no longer fault Christine for not acting when Raoul was fighting the Phantom. I now understood the terror of seeing the one you love being attacked.

Suddenly, terror loosened its grip on me. I looked frantically for a police officer, and seeing one, called, begging him to come. He rushed over, but as he arrived. Rom's attacker released him and ran away.

The cop took off after him, but returned, moments later. "I'm sorry," he said, "He ran around that corner and just… vanished." He looked at a loss for words. "I've never seen a mugger act like that; it didn't even look like he stole anything." Rom shook his head.

"That's because he didn't. He just attacked me, he had his hands around my neck, the when you came he ran off." Rom straightened up, rolling his shoulders back and taking a deep breath to calm down. "We have to get to work, Officer. Do you need anything from us?" Rom asked, taking my hand.

"Just a description of the guy, if you have one." Rom nodded.

"I can't be very specific, it all happened really fast, and he was wearing a mask. A black leather mask that covered almost all of his face, I could only see his mouth."

"Was he Caucasian?" The officer asked

"Yes, he had black hair and was about six-two or so. I hope that's at least a little helpful."

The officer shrugged, "It's not much to go on I'm afraid, we probably won't be able to catch him for this. I'm sorry."

Rom and I thanked him for his help and walked toward the Grant. I was fighting to regain my enthusiasm for opening night but I was losing the battle. Rom eventually broke the silence. "It looked like one of the masks Eric tried on, one of the ones costumes thought about using, the more leroux-like one. It could have been him; I didn't get a very good look at him." He speculated.

"Even if you didn't get a good look at him you should be able to tell if it was Eric, you've been working with him even longer than I have." I pointed out, trying to think logically.

"He's lucky he got a chance to run away, I was about to beat him." Rom said, not defensively but, I knew he felt the need to point it out.

"Rom, he was strangling you, and anyway no one really wins in a fight, but someone always loses. I'm glad it wasn't you." I kissed his cheek, embarrassed at how clichéd and girly that sounded. Christine was really getting to me.

Rom rolled his eyes, "I had just landed a punch to his throat, Lissie, He let go of me before the cop came. He was already running."

"Would that punch have left a bruise?" I asked, "Because, if so, we can prove that Eric has been doing this, confront him, make him stop." I rambled desperately, knowing that a confrontation would only ruin the show. Still, I wanted to know who was doing this, just to prove he was real, not some figment of my paranoid mind.

"It probably wouldn't bruise," Rom said, sounding frustrated. "The skin on your throat doesn't bruise much, but it is very sensitive, so he'd be in a lot of pain." I felt bad for Rom. He tried so hard to protect me from someone who posed so much danger, but didn't leave enough proof. Eric was like a ghost, ironically enough; the only thing he left behind him was the fear. Eric also knew that the game he was playing was almost entirely in his favor. I couldn't turn him in because the show, and my career, would be ruined. It led me in confusing and frightening circles to think about it.

I was glad when we arrived at the Grant. It was a relief to be able to immerse myself into Christine, her problems would become mine. I could let go of myself and become someone whose story had a certain end. I wished I could see the end of this ordeal that should have been the most wonderful part of my life so far.

"Ready, Lissie?" Rom said, "The costume ladies are going to eat me alive for the black eye, so I'm going to get it over with."


	11. Chapter 11

I simply could not wait to post this chapter so i'm giving it to you a little soon. Warning, it may be a while before my next post because the next chapter is arguably the most important. As for this chapter, I get in a few snide comments about Raoul. Enjoy! *C.E.L

Chapter Eleven

The theater was a mad flurry of activity; everyone seemed to have something they desperately needed to do before we started warm-ups. Mimi's fur wrap that she needed during 'Prima Donna had gone missing and most of the chorus was searching for it. Eric had arrived just in time to get his extensive make-up done. It was a real challenge to deform him.

Rom and I parted ways, I needed to go to get my hair done and he needed to do one final costume check. We met up again for make-up, I was already almost finished with the basic stage make-up that I would wear for the first scenes, later it would be adjusted to fit my more dramatic costumes.

When he saw me, Rom paused, "Wow, Lissie, you look like a princess," I rolled my eyes, wondering how the chorus costume and cakey make-up added up to "princess" for him.

"So do you." I answered, shooting him a sarcastic smile.

Rom looked ready to snap back with an equally witty comment when one of the costume ladies stopped him, "Stop that, you two! You're supposed to be getting into character, so quit the arguing and fall in love." She continued to mutter under her breath while she fussed over Rom.

"Do I really look like a girl, Lissie?" He asked hesitantly. I felt sort of bad for my comment so I decided to spare his feelings a little.

"Not that bad, the eye helps, even though now you kind of look like you got in a bar fight." I said with a slight shrug.

The grouchy make-up lady suddenly exploded, "Holy hell boy, what have you done to your eye, you stupid drunk, you'll ruin my career!" She let off a few more choice words, then yelled at her little assistant, "cover-up, lots of it. The thickest blend and a rounded edge brush. Hurry up; we only have a few hours to make this sorry little ass into a handsome, dashing young aristocrat." I smothered a laugh as Rom fought to keep a straight face, Rom never failed to bring just a little bit of trouble to what he did. It made spending time with him just that much more fun.

With my make-up completed I headed off in search of a room where I could be alone to do my personal warm-ups. Along the way, I ran into Eric, thoroughly disfigured but without his mask. I embarrassed myself by letting out a startled squeal when I saw him. "What the heck, Eric? You scared the crap out of me!" I felt heat rising up to my cheeks and fear was collecting in a puddle inside my stomach.

"I wanted to see how you reacted to my new look." Eric laughed, making my skin crawl. "Elise, you think that I don't see how you act around me, onstage you act, nothing more. Offstage you run into Richard's arms and hide there. What did I do to make you act like that? Come on, babe, you can tell me. I'll apologize." His slow smile reminded me of a snake, cold and slimy.

I knew that a confrontation would only serve to damage the show, so I said nothing, just brushed past him. I entered the nearest empty room, which appeared to be some kind of spare closet. Breathing slowly, I tried to regain control over my emotions. Slowly I spun Christine's side of the story in my head.

She was young and promising. She had many friends and no enemies, her teacher was mysterious to say the least, but she trusted him not to hurt her. A chance meeting with an old friend breaks down her defenses. She wakes up, confused and unable to remember where she was or how she had gotten there. She was shocked and afraid of the man she had once trusted. Tragedy strikes, consumed by terror she spills her story to her beloved friend, they confess their love. Scene by scene, I allow the story to unfold, with me at its center. It doesn't take long for the notes to begin pouring from my moth, following my thoughts, which now seem more like memories. Now, I can picture each person in Christine's, my, home. All of her friends, her lover, but I focus on her teacher. She loves Raoul, but she has enormous amounts of respect for her "Angel of Music". He is mysterious, but she trusts him, when he betrays that trust she is shattered. She longs for the simplicity of being a little girl again. She is afraid now, terrified of the unknown. She knows that what happens tonight decides all. After a brief moment with the man she loves, she is ready. Tonight decides the future, let the opera begin.

Breathing deeply, I slide my eyes open. I have almost completely eradicated Elise from my existence, now I am Christine, who yearns for love, and lives to sing. I make my way to the "green room" where I wait to go on. Rom and I don't speak, he is as in character as I am, and acknowledging on another will interrupt what should happen onstage. Eric is nowhere in sight, although he should be waiting with us. Distantly I hear the strains of music, the forceful, excited sound of the overture. This is my world, and I am at home.

The audience hushed long ago, and now is the time for people to make their entrances. Silent nods are leaden with meaning as each person moves toward the stage. The fluidity and ease that each person conveys reveals how practiced we are, how ready we are, to perform this show. It will be perfection. Then, I become aware of the music once more. My entrance is coming, I stand. Side-by-side with the girl who is my best friend, we step onstage.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, Everybody, this chapter needs just a little explanation. For almost all of it, Elise is full in-character, so you get a walk-through of the show with her saying "I" meaning Christine. You will be able to tell when she switches back. This is a killer cliffhanger just to warn you. *C.E.L

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

My heart pounds in my chest as I am invited to sing. In a rush, my familiar nightmare comes back to me, they are shouting and He is watching. I glance briefly around me, scanning the crowd for one particular face. I don't see him, but I know that he is there. They tell me to start at the beginning of the aria and, hearing my cue, I do so. The first notes sound shaky, but instinct soon takes over. I know this music and I feel it. As it was the first time I heard it, the music reminds me of the boy I knew growing up by the sea. A boy who I recognize that does not recognize me. Channeling these wistful emotions I continue my song. The instrumental comes and I am confident of my success.

I feel as though I have wings, like I can soar along with my voice. The crowd loves me, they believe that I am here on purpose and not just because some old lady quit in a childish tantrum. I continue my song; unaware that in the crowd a handsome young man has recognized me as a lovely girl he once knew and loved. I don't find this out until after my performance, which as the last notes fade, leaves me with an overwhelming sense of grief. I seek out solace in a small chapel, where I can mourn my father in peace. At least for a time.

As I sit I become aware of the fact that I am not alone. A voice, whether real or imagined I do not know, calls my name softly. My best friend enters the room, chiding me gently for missing the celebration and asking me why I would hide. I decide that it's finally time to divulge the secret of my "angel". Meg is frightened by this previously unknown side of me. I finally admit to her that sometimes I am frightened by him. He demands so much, and forbids any contact with people outside the theater. I finally reenter my dressing room, pleased to be away from the crowds. Madame Giry informs me that "he" was pleased with my performance. I sit, fingering the rose that was given as proof of his pleasure. Lost in my thoughts, I don't hear the man enter and I am startled when he speaks to me. His words betray his identity; of course, it could not be anyone but Raoul.

We talk about the past briefly, but soon he grows impatient, he wants me to come to dinner with him. Desperately, I try to explain why I cannot go. He doesn't believe me and refuses to take "no" for an answer. He knows me too well and can tell that I want to go. He does not understand my terror. I have never deliberately defied my Angel and I cannot now. Raoul leaves and I am left alone trembling. My angel calls to me, he is angry, and I beg for his forgiveness. Because he is already displeased I risk angering him further and ask to see him. He agrees.

When I wake the next morning, I do not know where I am. Strange flashes of memory assault me. A lake, lots of candles. A man. He is still here. He, at least, is real. I approach him, and slowly remove the mask that covers his face. I gasp at the sight before me; he turns sharply, shoving me to the ground. His misery is palpable, it flows from each of his words, so, trembling in fear, I give the mask back to him.

I am disappointed that I will not get to sing the lead tonight. I am not angry, though. The lead roles belong to Carlotta, I was lucky to fill her shoes once. At least I will be onstage, which I have always loved. When Carlotta croaks, I am too shocked to laugh, and when the shock fades, I know who is responsible. I am afraid now. The managers should have known not to cross him. Who would be the one to suffer for their idiocy?

I am not onstage when the tragedy strikes, but I run to find Raoul, he is in danger. He doesn't understand that I am trying to protect him, and he tries to stop me. He begs me to go back, but I am too driven by fear to pay attention. I babble about him, about what I know. When we arrive at our destination, the only place he won't fallow, I tell Raoul the truth.

I have seen the Phantom of the Opera. I tell him of the horror that is his face. Part of me feels slightly guilty, like I am betraying him. But I owe him nothing. Raoul begins trying to comfort me. I am reminded of when we were children. Life was simple then. I miss it, and I miss him. I let him wrap his arms around me and I begin to dance with him. We move gracefully, and I forget my fears, losing myself in the dream of being loved and happy.

I find myself breaking back into my own conscience. I feel myself remember that my name is Elise and I'm an actress. Something is wrong. I'm still singing, but in the back of my mind I can feel that something is really wrong. I risk meeting Rom's eyes, if he can feel it too then we both risk messing up the scene. He can sense it, the danger. I wish I knew where Eric is for this scene. I can't look for him without being obvious, but I feel uncomfortable not knowing if he's right behind me, or far away.

I am distracted by a gleam, just above our heads, the audience can't see it but I am consumed by dread when I recognize it. The massive prop chandelier, is falling toward, us and there's no stopping it now.

I scream aloud when I realize that if it falls on the course it is now, it will land on me and Rom. Rom moves toward me and I can tell he wants to shove me out of the way. I am dimly aware of the audience's shrieks. Just as Rom's hands brush mine, I am seized from behind and dragged backwards. My last view before passing out was a black-clad figure tackling Rom; shoving him out of the way, just as the chandelier hits the stage.


	13. Chapter 13

I should have mad you all wait a little longer for this chapter, but I decided to be nice. I'll let this one speak for itself. *C.E.L

Chapter Thirteen

I am pulled roughly along, how far, I can't say. I am only half-conscience through the whole ordeal, my mind being unable to cope with my shock and fear. I am only aware of the fact that I am being kidnapped. I can tell when we go from inside the theater to outside because of the biting cold, but I cannot see. At some point, a cloth had been tied over my eyes, rendering me blind and totally vulnerable. Again there I feel the change in the temperature, this time from frigid to warm.

A door slams and the vice-like grip disappears. Unable to stand on my trembling legs, I fall to the ground in a heap. My mind finally snaps, giving way to panic and distress, and I lose consciousness.

When I wake, my mouth is dry and I still can't see. I push the blindfold off of my eyes and take in my surroundings. I am in an apartment, roughly the same size and shape as my own. In the corner there is a massive grand piano. I am confused at how the owner of this place managed to fit it in this room, not to mention got it through the door. I barely have room for a couch in my place. I forcibly shake these thoughts off; I have too much to worry about, starting with who brought me here, and why. Of course, I would also like to know where, exactly, "here" was.

I can hear the sounds of the street, so I know that I am in the city, but I was so out of it for the trip to this place that I'm not sure if I was ever in a car, or if we just walked. Surely my captor had to drive me here; even if it was a short trip someone would have seen a man dragging a half-conscious, blindfolded girl and been suspicious. Unfortunately, this doesn't help much. I am still stuck wherever I am, so I decide to continue looking around.

The room I am in is obviously a living room. Besides the piano, the furniture is normal, a black couch, and black chairs. Everything is crowded to one side so that the piano will fit. I see the door, and move to see if it's unlocked, but I stop suddenly. Around the door is a complicated trap with a tripwire. Anyone entering or exiting the apartment by that door would get blown to bits by the less than subtle bomb attached to the wire. That escape route was not an option.

The room did not appear to have any windows, so I was beginning to lose hope of getting myself out. I would have to pray that the police would find me, but I had little faith in them, there were too many apartments in the city for them to just guess the right one and no one saw which direction we went, the chandelier provided enough of a distraction to ensure that.

I start to stand up, slowly, due to a headache. The next room is small, but that's all I notice about it before I register that it's occupied. The last man I would have predicted is sitting there, staring at me.

"Mr. Dashaven?" I gasp, as the full truth collapses on me. I notice two things in rapid succession: one, Mr. Dashaven is wearing a mask; I had never noticed it, seeing as I hadn't ever really looked at him, and I noticed that behind him is a wall of photos with one thing in common. I am in every single one of them.

"Elise, my love, there's no need to be so formal." He chides softly, "You may call me Ethan." I hardly acknowledge that he is speaking; my eyes are fixed on the mask. It is black leather and it covers only one half of his face. He is still staring at me, as though waiting for an answer.

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want?" Even as I ask, I fear that I know the answer.

"Elise, I want you. Your company, your voice, you are perfection on earth." Mr. Dashaven is insane, that statement was all I needed to confirm it. He was the one who had been stalking me and sending the pictures that had haunted me for so long.

"You kidnapped me, you were stalking me, and sending the photos, it was you all along, not Eric. Rom and I both thought that it was him." My voice is unsteady, and my words a jumbled mess. Nothing I am saying makes sense to me.

Mr. Dashaven's eyes flashed dangerously, "Do not say his name in my home. That stupid boy almost ruined all my plans. You were perfect, and then he came along with the intent to spoil you." I am too afraid of his tone to comment that Rom did not really intend to "spoil" me, he believed in waiting just as much as I did. "As for the photos I sent, they were meant only as a warning. I wanted to send other pictures, but I couldn't bear to part with them. You are beautiful, and I needed the pictures to look at you when you were gone." I couldn't breathe anymore. I couldn't react to his words, I was so afraid. "Elise, I have loved you since the moment I heard you sing. Your voice captivated me, and your beauty enthralls me still. You are _my _Christine."

I finally found my voice, "Christine is a fictional character, and "The Phantom of the Opera" is just a story, a legend. I am not Christine; I play Christine when I'm onstage." I draw to a stuttering halt, unable to find more words.

"The story could be true," he says, standing slowly, "If there was a masked man and a beautiful singer, if the singer could be brought to the man's home. Nothing in the story is very absurd, my dear. In fact, there are many who say that most of the story is true." He begins to walk toward me, his pace glacial. "There is only one flaw in the story, one part that I will fix. Erik is a fool to let her go. She is willing to stay, and he lets her go. I will not make the same mistake." As he finishes he comes to a stop, right in front of me, standing so close I only have to lean forward a little bit to put my head on his chest. Terror sings through my veins, coursing through my system as fast as my blood.

"She stays because she wants to save the man she loves. Her choice was to marry him or let Raoul and all the people in the Opera die. He realized how wrong it was to put her through that and let her go. He did the right thing." I desperately begged him to see sense.

He shakes his head, smiling slightly, as though I'm a simpleton. "My dear, nothing you say will change my mind, you are staying with me. Eventually you will learn to love me." With those words my last hope fled and I did something that was as crazy as his infatuation with me. I punched him. And as my fist connected with his face Ethan's mask fell off, landing between us on the floor.

He hesitated, shocked at what I had done. This hesitation was all I needed to see what was under the mask. Across Ethan's cheek was a spider-web of scars, each one crossing the other and forming an intricate pattern that spanned all across the side of his face, ending just below the corner of his mouth, stretching to almost his hairline.

"How dare you?" He roared, gripping my shoulders in a cruelly firm grip. "How dare you look at me with you perfect eyes? This sight could ruin you! You perfection should not be tainted by what lies under my mask. Elise, you should have known better." His words faded slowly until, at the last word, he was whispering.

The words that had died in my mouth before came back to life with a vengeance, ripping from my lips in fury, "You ask me 'how dare I?' But don't seem to question your right to kidnap me and hold me hostage. I think that if either of us has a right to be angry it is me. You've looked me in the eye and told me that you won't let me leave, you've stalked me for almost a year, and you've threatened and most likely attacked the man I'm in love with, and here you are, asking me how I dare. You really do think you're entitled, don't you?" I ran out of breath at the end of my tirade. My anger ebbed away, fear moving in to take its place. He stared at me for what felt like hours.

"I am not lying when I say that I will not let you leave. Because of that, I will tell you of my past. How the monster that stands before you became what he is. I cannot take your future without at least giving you that." And, replacing his mask; he began his story. A story that I wondered if I would regret hearing.


	14. Chapter 14

Here you go, Ethan's back story. This one's another cliffhanger hope you like it. *C.E.L

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

"I was very young when it happened. Only ten years old." I guessed that would be about thirty or more years ago. "My parents were driving me home from a teachers meeting. I don't remember anymore why we had been called there. It was raining very hard, so hard that you couldn't see out the windows of the car. The other driver was in a rush to get home, and ran through a stop sign. He didn't see us and even though my father tried very hard to stop the car, it was too late.

"My father was killed on contact. My mother died in the hospital only a few hours later. I was in the hospital being treated for the cuts on my face. When the car hit us, the window next to me shattered, raining shards of glass on me. The doctors treated them, stitching those that needed it and bandaging the ones that didn't. Then they called social services to deal with me.

"It was my social worker who gave me my mask. She thought people would be more willing to adopt if they couldn't see the scars. She was wrong. I was shuffled from foster home to foster home, unloved by all, hated by many. The other children were afraid of me, so they abused me to build their confidence. I learned to fight just so that I could defend myself.

"My social worker grew increasingly annoyed with me. She had tried everything and nothing worked for me. After six years, she sent me to a boarding school for troubled children. It was there that I was taught to play piano. Music became my solace in every way. I stayed at that school until I was eighteen and came into my inheritance. Then I moved to the city.

"I went searching for that social worker. She had done nothing for me but ship me from place to place, and leaving me at each one without a word. She never bothered to call the school to see if I was doing well. She didn't care. No more children will have to suffer such a lack of feeling from her. I ensured that she would not be continuing in her job, I punished her for abandoning me at each new place. Her ex-husband was convicted for it. It was many years before I heard you singing in your room. That was the moment I knew you were exactly the girl I was looking for. Then you got the part of Christine and I began to plan out how I would make you mine.

"You made my task more difficult by spending time with that damned boy. I sent you the photos to show you that. You didn't listen, you refused to pay attention. This morning I finally snapped and attacked him, I underestimated him, and he might have won, but you stopped the fight." I didn't correct him about why I brought the police officer, it seemed unnecessary and dangerous considering what happened to his social worker. "It was convenient for me that you had your cast-member to blame, otherwise you might have looked a little closer and recognized that it was me." This, I could tell, was the end of his narrative. I was frozen in place; his story was tragic, but terrifying. He had admitted to killing a woman and to stalking me and attacking Rom. I could not speak I was so afraid, afraid that I would say the wrong thing, and afraid of him being there. "I will leave you now," he said, "but remember, you cannot escape, so do not bother trying." With that he left the room. I could hear him start to play the piano; the song was sad and haunting.

I don't know how long I sat in that room before I started to cry. The extent of my situation was finally dawning on me. He wouldn't let me leave, but I could not bear to stay. Slowly my thoughts turned to my family, who would never know what happened to me. I thought of my mom, who would always regret how harsh she had been about me moving. My dad would find a way to make it his fault. I could not even think of what it would do to my sister, all I knew was that she would never be the same.

I tried to keep myself from thinking about Rom. I didn't want to imagine how worried he was, and I could only hope he wouldn't do something crazy and risk getting hurt. Knowing that I was so close to the theater made me wonder if there was a chance of being rescued, but I doubted it. The bomb wired to the door pretty much ensured that.

Growing bored of pacing the floor of the small room I walked back out into the main living room. I was careful to stay as far away from Ethan as I could, but I was more comfortable when I could see him. At least this way he couldn't surprise me.

He stood suddenly, making me jump. "What's that noise?" He demanded harshly, as if I would know. In the next moment I experienced a surprise that has never been equaled. Across the hall a door that I hadn't even noticed opened, and Rom walked in.

For a second I was too dumbstruck to move. Rom had come to save me, it was romantic, clichéd, and completely stupid. But he had come. I rushed towards him, only to have Ethan's voice stop me in my tracks. "Do not take one step closer to him, Elise." He said, his tone darker than midnight.

"Don't you dare threaten her!" Rom shouted he took a step towards me, while I remained frozen. I wanted more than anything to rush over to him, but I worried that Ethan would harm him if I did. Ethan made up my mind for me by firmly gripping my shoulder in one hand. I hadn't even noticed that he had come up behind me. "Let her go," Rom demanded, glaring. "You have no right to touch her." The only conclusion I could reach was that Rom had completely lost his mind. Ethan was obviously not someone he should be messing with and his hand was uncomfortably close to my neck.

"I have no right to touch her, you say?" Ethan said, his voice low and deadly. "Because she is yours, I assume. Open your eyes, boy! She is mine." Still paralyzed by fear, I said nothing, although his possessiveness irked me.

"Elise is a human being; she doesn't _belong_ to anyone, least of all me. I love Elise; I only want to help her. Don't take out on her your problem with me." Rom's pleading tone made me nervous; he clearly had a plan and I was worried I knew what it was.

"Take out on her my problems with you… I would never hurt Elise, she is perfection, and no one will harm her so long as I am alive. And no one will take her away from me either." With that, he shoved me to the side and lunged at Rom. My choked sob was drowned out in the noise of his murderous snarl.


	15. Chapter 15

I really should've waited longer before updating this, just so that you guys would have to live with the suspense, but I decided to be nice. Please review. *C.E.L

Chapter Fifteen

The hallway space was too small for the fight to be fair. Rom had nowhere to move in order to sidestep Ethan's blows. The sound of Ethan's fist against Rom's skin was becoming too familiar. I felt sure I would throw up if this continued. Rom got in a few punches but he was already at a disadvantage. Ethan seemed more determined to abuse Rom as thoroughly as possible than to just kill him, but I knew Rom wouldn't last very long.

When Ethan finally stopped his incessant punching, it was because he had Rom's throat clutched in his hands. My blood stopped moving through my veins. Rom would die here, trying to save me and I would watch him, agonizing over my own weakness. There was only one way for me to stop it, only one way for me to save Rom's life. "No, Ethan, wait!" My voice came out much stronger than I had thought it would. My mind spun with doubts and second thoughts, but my voice rang with self-assurance and confidence. "Let him go, and I'll say with you." I couldn't look at Rom, one glance and I would never be able to continue. Even still, I could almost hear what he was thinking, _Lissie, don't, I'm not worth it. Save yourself while he's distracted. _Holding fast to my resolve, I spoke again, "I won't fight, I won't try to escape. I will stay, as long as you don't kill him. But if you do, so help me I will fight so hard you will have to kill me just to save yourself." My fury at how he had used my love for Rom against me, how he had forced me into this choice, began to rise to the surface. Now I was the murderous one.

I knew, even then, that I would never forget the moment his grip loosened and Rom's half conscious body slumped to the ground. I was so relieved that Rom was still breathing that I almost feinted from the rush of it. The look on Ethan's face was another thing I will never forget. His eyes held so much feeling that I couldn't name them all if I tried. He turned and took one slow step toward me. Then all hell broke loose.

My eyes slowly blinked open as I finally forced myself out of the murky blackness. I could hear voices but I can't tell where they're coming from. The lights are too bright and the walls are too white. I am lying in a small bed in a room that I haven't been in before. It takes me a moment to register that this is a hospital room, and that I am not alone.

Rom is sitting next to me, he looks exhausted and there are large bruises on his neck where Ethan tried to strangle him. "Rom," I say my voice raspy. "You look like hell." Not the most romantic thing I could've said in the moment but I was mentally and emotionally fried.

"I'll bet. I haven't slept all night; I've been waiting for you to wake up. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong but you still didn't wake up." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Your mind just shut down. We were all really afraid." He said.

"We?" I asked, confused.

"The whole cast, Reginald, your family, my parents, that girl Meaghan. They're all here." He said.

"How? I mean, I get that the cast knew I was here but what about my family, and Meaghan?" My parents weren't in the city when everything happened, how had they gotten here?

"Your parents wanted to see your debut, Lissie. The meant for it to be a surprise, but…" Rom trailed off, unable to find the words. "Meaghan heard about the kidnapping on the news and came here immediately; she wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I don't remember what happened at all, Rom." I said. "I remember telling Ethan that I would stay, if he didn't kill you, but I don't remember anything after that. It's all dark and blurry." The only thing I remembered with clarity was the smell, thick and musty, and then nothing. "I just woke up here and I don't even know how long I've been asleep." I felt so lost and confused. It was like being a child in a crowd, holding your mother's hand, then you look up and it isn't her and you are completely alone. Rom's presence was like an anchor, holding me in place, on solid ground.

"You've been here about six hours, give or take a little." He said. "The sun will be up in an hour or two." He still looked so worried, I could tell there was something he was leaving out.

"Rom, what's wrong? There's something you aren't saying." He nodded slowly. Then shook his head.

"I can't say it, not right now. I'll tell you eventually, but not now." He looked so desperate that I had to agree. Whatever had happened was obviously something that would upset me.

"So," I said, "are the reviews of our performance out yet?" Rom forced a tired smile.

"Reginald said we were doing great, that the audience was eating out of our hands." He almost laughed, but the sound died in his throat when a man I had never met before walked into the room.

"Miss Dayson, I'm detective Khan, I'd like to ask you a few questions about what happened." He looked friendly, if a little overworked. He also looked genuinely concerned.

"I'll answer as best I can, but I really don't remember much." I said, feeling slow and useless, a feeling of dread settled into my stomach. This man would not be here if they had caught Ethan. He had gotten away.

I explained to the detective everything that happened, from the time that the chandelier fell to the part where everything gets hazy and my memory fails me. When he leaves, I turn to Rom, needing my answers. If Ethan got away, I am still in danger. "Rom, tell me what I missed. I need to know what happened after Ethan let you go."

And Rom said, "Alright, and Lissie before I say anything else, I love you." My heart started racing a little bit. He was waiting for an answer even though it should be obvious how I felt.

"I love you too, Rom. Now please, don't keep me waiting any longer." I hated how impatient I sounded, but the suspense was killing me. Rom took a deep breath and starting with the chandelier crash, told me everything.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter sixteen, containing what really happened that night, and a little bit after. This is not the end, there will be an epilogue. *C.E.L

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

When the chandelier fell, Rom was very nearly crushed, and he would've been if Eric hadn't shoved him out of the way. Rom grudgingly admitted that Eric had more or less saved his life. It took everyone a while to realize I was gone, and many people feared that I had been crushed. I would've been lost for good if it hadn't been for my landlady. She caught Ethan carrying me into his apartment and went to the theater knowing that people would be looking for me.

Rom was frantic by that point, all this time we thought it was Eric, and now we had no idea who was doing this. Mrs. Grey, my landlady, made a mistake in telling Rom where I was and who had taken me before telling the police. Rom decided not to wait for people who had weapons and training and decided to go right for me. Mrs. Grey, who knew Ethan fairly well, warned him about the bomb and showed him another entrance, through the maintenance room.

When Ethan attacked Rom, he was too surprised to really defend himself and the space was too small for him to duck and get his bearings. Once Ethan got his hands on Rom's throat the fight was over. Still, Rom was clearly a little upset about what I said. "Rom," I said, "Either way, I would've still been Ethan's captive. The way I chose, at least I didn't have to watch you die first." I didn't regret my words, even knowing that I got out, I would never regret saving Rom's life.

Now comes the moment where everything got very weird. That was the moment the police figured out the bomb trap and managed to open the door and throe in some smoke bombs. These were meant to confuse Ethan and give the police time to extract me and Rom. That plan worked out exactly as it was supposed to. Except for one thing.

"Lissie, Ethan had a rare allergic reaction to the smoke. He's blind now." I felt a wide range of emotions upon hearing those words. I was relieved to know that I was safe from Ethan. I had been wrong in thinking that Ethan had gotten away and I was happy to know that I could move on with my life. I was also a little bit sorry for Ethan. He had reacted badly to a tragic situation. I pitied him, but I didn't love him, far from it. Part of me even thought that he deserved it. I felt a little guilty for those thoughts but the wall of pictures in his room, every one of them of me, frightened too much to feel truly remorseful.

Rom had one more thing to tell me about Ethan. "He's been asking for you, Elise. You don't have to go, and no one is forcing you, quite the opposite in fact, but I thought you should know." My thoughts were still a jumbled mess, but I was sure of the decision I made.

"I'm going to go, Rom. I have to face him; I need closure for all of this." Rom nodded slowly.

"I knew you would, I know you too well." He tried for a smile, but it fell flat. It had been a hard night for him, he had been through hell and back for me, and I loved him for it.

Meaghan had gone to my apartment to get me a change of clothes. She had been pacing frantically in the waiting room and eventually my parents sent her for the clothes just to get her away. Once I was changed, I stood and slowly made my way to Ethan's room.

His eyes were bandaged and he looked very weak, vulnerable even, lying completely still on the hospital bed. One hand was cuffed to the bed, to prevent him from running, even though he couldn't see where he was going anymore.

"Elise." He said softly, "You came." I found it a little strange that he knew it was me without looking but I didn't say anything.

"Yes, I came. I came because I wanted you to know that I'm not afraid of you. You killed an innocent woman and almost killed Rom. You stalked me and threatened me and kidnapped me, but you don't scare me. You're the one who's afraid, not me. And I won't let you ruin the happiness I've yet to feel. I will continue my life as though none of this ever happened. I will live through my hardship instead of letting it destroy me, like you did. I wanted to thank you for teaching me that lesson. Life is too precious to waste on fear." I finished, proud of my little speech and pleased to find that I believed it.

"You intend to leave and never see me again, don't you? You wish to forget about me and live your life with you handsome savior and forget who he saved you from. I thought better of you Elise. I also thought that you would keep a promise. You promised to stay with me, and now you have come to me only to say that you are leaving. You admit to the betrayal to my face." His voice was full of anger and pain. But I would not throw my life away in pity for this man. I thought of Rom telling me that he loved me, and I felt stronger.

"Yes, I intend to leave, and that does mean that I am breaking my promise. I wish that I hadn't been forced to choose between love and freedom, but I was and that promise was the result. I am not ashamed to go back on a promise that I only made to save Rom's life." I took a deep breath, and felt a weight that I hadn't known I was carrying lift off my shoulders. "Goodbye, Ethan."

I turned to go, but he called out and stopped me. "Elise, please, before you go, will you sing for me? One last time." So I did.

I sang Ethan an old worship song that my mother had used as a lullaby. The words were familiar and comforting, even though I hadn't sung or heard this song since I was very small. When I finished the song, carrying the final high note until it faded into silence. I leaned down and kissed Ethan's ruined cheek, then I left, closing the door behind me. I walked away into Rom's waiting arms. I didn't look back.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Three Months Later

The curtain has just closed on the final performance for me, Rom, Eric, and the rest of the cast. We are waiting to go out for curtain call and I am wiping tears out of my eyes. I have cried during the final scene in every performance, and no matter how in character I am, I always think of my last moment with Ethan. Everything has changed since that moment. It started with Eric and Mimi announcing that they are together. After that, Rom and Eric realized that they actually didn't really hate each other. Eric and I became friends after I apologized for thinking that he was stalking me. Occasionally he still teases me about it, but only in a friendly, brotherly way. Rom and I also went public with our relationship, which was a little pointless, seeing as everyone had already known. The reviews of our show were spectacular, some of them even saying that Eric, Rom, and I were the best in each of our roles in the history of the show. I find that slightly hard to believe about myself, but I know Eric has a real future playing the part. In fact he has already signed a contract to be part of a cross country tour as the Phantom. Mimi will be going with him as Carlotta and Christine's understudy.

As for me and Rom, we've decided to move back south, closer to both of our families. We've both had a few really tempting offers, so we know we'll be fine. Meaghan is, of course, staying in the city, she has been officially "discovered" in the modeling world and suddenly everyone wants her for some ad or fashion show. I'm really proud of her, but I know I'll miss her when I move.

It's been a long three months for the cast, but the final show is still a sad event. As we wait for the stage manager to call us up, we laugh and exchange memories. My thoughts travel to Ethan, who is now in a psych ward specifically for people with backgrounds like his. I don't know if he will ever heal, but I believe that he will eventually become a better person.

We are called up for our bows and all together, the three of us holding hands, we run onstage. We split off; Eric steps forward first, bowing to thunderous applause. Then it's my turn and the applause grows louder. When Rom steps forward he doesn't take a bow. Instead, he gets down on one knee and pulls a little box from his pocket.

The audience has stopped clapping; now they're all just waiting to see what will happen. Rom looks up at me, smiling broadly at the look of pure shock on my face. "Lissie," He says, his microphone amplifying his voice so the whole audience can hear him. "I have loved you since we were in high school, unfortunately I didn't realize it until I was watching you walk away. I was given a second chance, and I won't let it happen again. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I was speechless, except for the only word that could possibly be used in response to a speech like that.

"Yes."

It wasn't until later that I was able to look at the ring. It was a simple gold band set with two small oval diamonds with a slightly larger, round diamond in the center. Engraved on the inside it said: _love me, that's all I ask of you._

* * *

><p>Final Author's note<p>

When I started this story, and all through the process of writing it I had a few main goals.

1. Make Raoul a likeable character. So many fanfiction authors make him evil or stupid. While these stories are usually very good, they don't really reflect my personal opinion. I have always been a Raoul fan, because the thought of a stalker was just too creepy for me. I liked Christine and thought she deserved better.

2. Make a Phantom who was just plain creepy. This is why I built up Eric as the 'Phantom' for so long, I wanted the phantom to be mysterious and dangerous, so I had you get to know (and almost like) Eric, while Ethan was being creepy behind the scenes.

3. Make a modern version of the Phantom of the Opera where the characters actually realize that their lives are paralleling the story. It never made sense to me that some fanfiction characters don't even briefly think that their lives are following the story.

4. Write a story where Christine ends up with Raoul. The story ended that way for a reason, and I respect that, so I didn't want to change it too much. I knew that to make people actually okay with the R/C twist, I would have to change Raoul a little so that's what I did.

You guys have all been spectacular through this whole thing and I have loved reading your reviews. Thank you so much for sticking with me and I hope I succeeded in the things that I hoped for. As always I love to hear what you think so please, if you have any suggestions for future stories, let me know. Special mention goes to Alexanne as my most loyal reviewer and Artemis Sherwood for being my first reviewer ever. Thanks again. *C.E.L


End file.
